


Blossoming in Death

by Emo_kiri_and_emo_dadzawa



Series: Vent journal about life [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, Suicide, flowerfic, just a poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_kiri_and_emo_dadzawa/pseuds/Emo_kiri_and_emo_dadzawa
Summary: I’m the first child and my little brother is the second child, my older siblings aren’t mentioned. I had to clear it up.
Relationships: None
Series: Vent journal about life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718119





	Blossoming in Death

**Author's Note:**

> I’m the first child and my little brother is the second child, my older siblings aren’t mentioned. I had to clear it up.

**Seed**

a small life was given

at the coldest point in February 

A happy mother and father sat in the room

awaiting their new child 

who they knew would bloom

bloom into this dangerous and dark world

but they did not need to fear 

for they could hear

that the child is safe

**Sprout**

They birthed another child after two and a half years

and there wear sweet tears

but soon the tears turned sour, 

as the two split when the baby was three

the mother thought she was finally free

while the father couldn’t cope well

but he had to stay together 

for he promised never to leave his children

**leaves**

the mother found another lover, and her newly found “friendship” with the father is stable

the lover went by Selma

she was nice

trust worthy

and for a while, they didn’t have to worry

Until the child came out as transgender

The mother and father were mentally and verbally abusive

Selma was supportive behind closed doors

The youngest was supportive as well

so he figured ‘why not just hold on until I can leave home?’

that’s his plan

**budding**

now he is in his freshman year

he got his first binder from a friend 

That friend would be with him until the very end

the teen met a handsome and caring trans boy

they clicked through common interests

the older teen promised to protect him

he fell for him

so a few friends suggests that he goes for it

he figures he has nothing to lose

the older teen says yes

now they’re in love

and now things at home get rough

but he has to stay tough for his mom and brother

When he breaks 

his boyfriend would talk with him

they made a promise not to leave each other’s side

they both made a promise not to cut

things at home get a little better for Christmas

he starts to feel happier

coming back to school was hard

his boyfriend breaks up with him, leaves his side

now he’s broken

his birthday passes and a week later his ex gets with his best friend

they flaunt it around

he breaks more

before he can bat an eye, it’s May

Quarantine took over

his ex won’t talk to him, nor will his best friend

Selma and his mom are getting a divorce 

his friend that will stay by his side showed up to his house 

they hung out, but he won’t be seeing them next year, they’re graduating

he shatters 

.

.

.

.

.

one night his mom is out with his little brother

”tonight’s the night” he says, 

he stands on the chair, the binder too tight

or maybe that’s the primal panic setting in him

the makeshift noose is made out of his trans flag

the trans flag has signatures from people who cared about him scattered across it

loud heartbreaking sobs claw their way out of his throat 

he puts his head through the noose and takes a breath

the chair is kicked out from under him, his vision darkens 

now he is in a dark room with a blue rose ready to 

**Bloom**


End file.
